Yuya Karasumori
ユウヤ |image = |gender = Male |age = 14 |deck = Gold Paladin Shadow Paladin |friends = Shion Kiba |enemies = Shion Kiba |relatives = |anime appearance = G Episode 15 |voiced by = Shinji Kawada (Japanese) Brendan Hunter (English) |avatar = Locus Liberator, Asclepius Overbearing Knight, Gilvaese |jpva = Shinji Kawada |enva = Brendan Hunter}} "Yuya Karasumori" is a side character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. He is the successor of the Karasumori family. Etymology His family name, "烏森" means "Crow Forest". Personality He is a prideful person, and always looks down on other people. He sees Shion Kiba as someone who is on an equal level with him, and he feels that Shion should not mingle with commoners, since Shion is the successor of the Kiba family. He likes to play unfairly to tip the game in his favor; first he asked Shion to remove 12 triggers from his deck, then he deliberately inflicted pain to Shion in their next rematch whenever his rear-guard was retired and whenever he takes damage, but he doesn't get any of those when it is the other way around, blaming it on a "System Error". Like the loser he is, he blamed his first defeat on his deck which he threw away and his second one on another "System Error". His relationship with Shion is a weird one, he still views Shion as his best friend although he doesn't really act like one. Though it might be that he has no other friends besides Shion in the first place, so in a sense Shion is his best friend. Likewise Shion does seem to care about Yuya as a friend despite being aware of his nature. History Anime He is first shown in G Episode 15 as an acquaintance of Shion, and they were on good terms before Shion changed school. On the next turn, he challenged Shion in fencing. Both of them were on par with each other. When he voices out his opinion that what Shion is doing useless and has no quality, Shion countered his argument and said that "even though both of them live in the same world, the world they see are totally different." When Shion tracks down and fights the Masked Ghost, the Masked Ghost turned out to be none other than Yuya himself. He reveals that he lured Shion there so that he couldn't be picked to fence professionally, and mentioned that the best part of Vanguard is "you get to force your opponent to yield with overwhelming power". Despite using Legion and Shion's handicap with a four-trigger deck, he couldn't beat Shion. Vowing to get revenge on Shion later, he escaped and left the cards he stole. Despite having lost the fight, his plan succeeds anyways and Shion lost his chance at professional fencing. He later comes back in G Episode 36 where he fetches Taiyou after the latter lost to Chrono. During the next episode, He asked the Trainer in charge of Team TRY3 to send Shion to the "VIP" room. He later presents himself to Shion as the head of the "Dog Trainers", the improved GIRS of the United Sanctuary Branch, and his new deck, Shadow Paladin (as he threw Gold Paladin away since he doesn't need a clan that lost to Shion). He lost the fight and was ordered by Shouma Shinonome to be taken away. Deck Gold Paladin During G Episode 15, he used a Liberator Legion deck, using Locus Liberator, Asclepius as his main grade 3. Shadow Paladin During Turn 37, he used a Shadow Paladin deck as he had thrown away his Gold Paladin deck. Gallery Masked Ghost & Asclepius.png|Yuya as Masked Ghost and Asclepius Yuya & Gilvers.png|Yuya and Gilvaese Quotes *(JP): Generation Zone...release! True justice is in the darkness! Emperor, Descent! Stride Generation! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! True justice is in the darkness! The Emperor descends! Generation Stride! Battles Trivia *Among their peer fencers, he is known as the "Speed King" for his swiftness and footwork. *The actor who voices this character also voices Osamu Kishida and Jin Magatsu from Future Card Buddyfight. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Gold Paladin Deck Users Category:Shadow Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 6 Characters